


Lullaby / Nana

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Part 3, marquillo with a baby♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: After Denver and Mónica's fight, Raquel offers to keep the baby overnight. Sergio makes a surprising discovering.///Después de la discusión entre Denver y Mónica, Raquel ofrece quedarse con el bebé durante la noche. Sergio descubre algo sorprendente.[ ESP  /  ENG ]





	1. Lullaby   [ENG]

**4:00 am**

After Denver and Mónica’s fight, they had all returned to their respective bedrooms, with the exception of Mónica herself that had gone to stay with Tokyo.

Sergio had gone to break up the commotion outside before, but there was no sleeping…

Though everyone had gone from the hallway, poor Cincinnati cried miserably.

Raquel and Sergio were trying to rest, but it seemed impossible.

From their bed, Raquel could hear Denver’s desperate pleas to Mónica as the baby howled.

She tried to close her eyes and ignore the mess outside.

It was none of her business, after all.

But the confusion outside continued, and it became unbearable.

Raquel rubbed her hand over her face and groaned.

“Enough!” she exclaimed, getting out of bed.

Sergio lifted his head from his pillow.

“Raquel?”

She didn’t bother to reply. Raquel put on her slippers and left the room.

Denver stood in the middle of the hallway, holding a fussy Cincinnati and begging for Mónica’s help. Mónica, who was still rightfully pissed at her husband, merely shouted instructions on how to soothe the baby through the door.

“Mónica! Open the door, please!” he begged. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Just as Mónica complied and opened the door that separated them, Raquel emerged from the end of the hallway and approached them.

She held out her arms.

“Give me the baby,” she instructed Denver.

“No, Raquel, it’s fine. Really…” Mónica told her. “He’s just teething his molars. It hasn’t been easy.”

“Yeah, we’re his parents,” Denver protested. “We’ll take care of him.”

“Look!” Raquel interjected. “The two of you need some time to yourselves. So, go to bed, sleep on things and tomorrow you can figure everything out.”

Denver and Mónica looked at each other.

They didn’t want to bother Raquel, but it did seem like a good plan.

Denver relented and passed the little boy over to Raquel, along with the diaper bag he had over his shoulder. She adjusted her hold on the baby and dropped a kiss on his small head.

“In the meantime, Cincinnati will be his Auntie Raquel,” she told the boy’s parents. “I’ll keep him overnight and hopefully we’ll all be able to get some rest.”

“Thank you, Raquel,” Mónica said with a grateful smile. Then, she remembered. “Oh, for his molars, you’ll probably want to–”

“Mónica,” she stopped the other woman. “I’m a mother, too. I know how to take care of a teething baby.”

The two women shared a chuckle.

Mónica nodded. “Of course.”

Raquel held the baby close against her chest and pointed a finger at them.

“Now, the two of you…” she ordered, putting on a stern face. “To bed!”

“You’re starting to sound like the Professor,” Denver noted before turning to his bedroom.

Raquel smirked and Mónica let out a small giggled at the remark.

Then, Mónica kissed her son’s head and looked at the other woman.

“Thank you, Raquel. Truly.”

“Of course. Now, go get some rest.”

Raquel carried the small crying boy down the hall – as Mónica watched them leave – and took him to the monastery’s kitchen.

She still remembered how molars affect small toddlers. She’d been through hell with Paula at that stage. Luckily, her own mother had taught her a small trick to help babies with this particular ailment.

Going to the fridge, Raquel took some ice from the freezer and placed it in a bowl. She dunk a couple of washcloths into the icy bath and let them soak.

Raquel sat down in the kitchen with Cincinnati on her lap and, after wringing out one of the cloths, she gave it to the boy and let him chew on the cold material.

As the ice did its job soothing the baby’s ache, he quieted down.

She shushed him and let the little boy rest his head on her chest as he chewed on the cloth. Raquel hummed a soft lullaby as she rocked him.

After a little while, Cincinnati was starting to get sleepy, his head drooping as his eyes closed. He’d calmed down enough to go back to bed.

In fact, the poor thing was exhausted.

Raquel slowly lifted him up into her arms, cradling the boy close, and carried him to her bedroom.

There, Sergio was patiently waiting for her.

Curiosity was burning within him, but he knew Raquel was her own person and would always be. He was perfectly happy letting that be that. And Raquel wouldn’t tolerate it otherwise.

Almost an hour after she’d left their bedroom, Raquel returned.

And, much to Sergio’s surprise, she wasn’t on her own.

Instead, she came into their room holding a very sleepy Cincinnati on one side and a porcelain bowl on the other.

He sat up on the bed.

“Raquel?” he began, stunted. “What are you doing?”

“Helping,” she explained easily. “Mónica and Denver need some time just to be by themselves and the baby kept crying, so I offered to let Cincinnati stay with Auntie Raquel tonight.”

“And the bowl?”

“Ice, to help sooth him.” She kissed his forehead. “Poor baby. His molars are coming in, it’s a complicated stage in a toddler’s life.”

Sergio looked like he’d swallowed a bug. He was so freaked out, he might actually scream. Thought he liked kids and he enjoyed the time he spent with Paula, he didn’t know the first thing about babies… much less crying, hurting babies.

Raquel grinned when she saw the expression on his face.

“Sergio, sweetheart…” she said, trying her best to keep from laughing. “He’s practically already asleep. Believe me, the worst is over. Let’s just go to bed.”

He nodded, although still weary, and rested back against his pillow.

Gently, Raquel laid the tired baby on the bed between her and Sergio, before settling in herself.

The boy still stirred a little bit, so Raquel moved her hand against his back in long, smooth circles as she hummed the same lullaby as before.

As she did, Sergio simply laid there, gazing at her… completely in awe.

When the baby had finally fallen asleep, Raquel let herself rest and, soon enough, sleep took over as well.

Sergio stared in awe at Raquel.

The sight of Raquel with a baby melted his heart, which took him by surprise.

He’d never considered it. They were fine the way they were, they were happy. They had Paula, they had each other.

But seeing Raquel holding the little boy, something in him stirred.

A deep yearning took place.

_He wanted a baby._

He didn’t know what to do with that knowledge.

Raquel loved her daughter and it seemed that she enjoyed caring for a baby, but that didn’t mean she wanted a baby of their own. Especially right now.

Be that as it may, the matter would have to wait.

They were going to pull off the biggest heist in their Country’s history in three days, they had to focus.

The baby talk would have to wait.

Placing one arm over both Cincinnati and Raquel, Sergio held them both and let himself rest.


	2. Nana    [ESP]

**4:00 de la mañana**

Después de la discusión entre Denver y Mónica, todos habían regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones, con la excepción de la propia Mónica que se había ido a refugiarse con Tokio.

Sergio había ido antes a disolver la conmoción afuera, pero aún no se podía dormir…

Aunque todos se habían ido del pasillo, el pobre Cincinnati lloraba miserablemente.

Raquel y Sergio intentaban descansar, pero parecía imposible.

Desde su cama, Raquel podía escuchar las desesperadas súplicas de Denver a Mónica mientras el bebé gritaba.

Intentó cerrar los ojos e ignorar el desorden de ahí fuera.

No era asunto suyo, de todos modos.

Pero la confusión en el exterior continuó, y se volvió insoportable.

Raquel se pasó la mano por la cara y gimió.

“¡Ya basta!” exclamó, saliendo de la cama.

Sergio levantó la cabeza de su almohada.

“¿Raquel?”

No se molestó en contestar. Raquel se puso las pantuflas y salió de la habitación.

Denver se encontraba en el medio del pasillo, sosteniendo a un inquieto Cincinnati y rogando por la ayuda de Mónica. Mónica, que todavía estaba legítimamente furiosa con su marido, simplemente gritaba instrucciones sobre cómo calmar al bebé a través de la puerta.

“¡Mónica! Abre la puerta, por favor!” le suplicó. “No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.”

Así como Mónica aceptó y abrió la puerta que los separaba, Raquel surgió del final del pasillo y se acercó a ellos.

Ella extendió sus brazos.

“Dame el niño,” le dijo a Denver.

“No, Raquel, no pasa nada. De verdad...” Mónica se lo dijo. “Sólo le están saliendo los molares. No ha sido fácil.”

“Sí, nosotros somos sus padres,” protestó Denver. “Nos ocuparemos de él.”

“¡Miren!” Raquel interrumpió. “Vosotros dos necesitáis algo de tiempo para estar solos. Así que, vayan a la cama, piensen en las cosas y mañana podrán resolverlo todo.”

Denver y Mónica se miraron el uno al otro.

No querían molestar a Raquel, pero parecía un buen plan.

Denver cedió y le pasó el niño a Raquel, junto con la bolsa de pañales que tenía sobre su hombro. Ella ajustó su agarre al bebé y le dejó caer un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

“Mientras tanto, Cincinnati estará con su tía Raquel,” dijo a los padres del bebé. “Lo cuidaré toda la noche y con suerte todos podremos descansar.”

“Gracias, Raquel,” dijo Mónica con una sonrisa agradecida. Entonces, recordó. “Oh, para sus molares, probablemente querrás...”

“Mónica,” detuvo a la otra mujer. “Yo también soy madre. Sé cómo cuidar a un bebé que le están saliendo los dientes.”

Las dos mujeres compartieron una risita.

Mónica asintió. “Por supuesto.”

Raquel sostuvo al bebé cerca de su pecho y les señaló con el dedo.

“Ahora, ustedes dos...” ordenó ella, poniendo una cara severa. “¡A la cama!”

“Estás empezando a sonar como el profesor,” comentó Denver antes de volver a su aposento.

Raquel sonrió con satisfacción y Mónica se rió un poco ante el comentario.

Entonces, Mónica besó la cabeza de su hijo y miró a la otra mujer.

“Gracias, Raquel. Sinceramente.”

“Claro. Ahora, anda a descansar.”

Raquel llevó al pequeño llorón por el pasillo - mientras Mónica los veía irse - y lo llevó a la cocina del monasterio.

Todavía recordaba cómo los molares afectan a los niños pequeños. Ella había pasado por el infierno con Paula en esa etapa. Afortunadamente, su propia madre le había enseñado un pequeño truco para ayudar a los bebés con esta enfermedad en particular.

Yendo al refrigerador, Raquel tomó un poco de hielo del congelador y lo colocó en un tazón. Sumergió un par de trapos en el baño helado y los dejó en remojo.

Raquel se sentó en la cocina con Cincinnati en su regazo y, después de escurrir uno de los paños, se lo dio al niño y le dejó masticar el material frío.

Mientras el hielo hacía su trabajo aliviando el dolor del bebé, él se calmó.

Ella lo silenció y dejó que el niño apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras masticaba el paño. Raquel tarareó una suave nana mientras lo mecía.

Después de un rato, Cincinnati estaba empezando a tener sueño, con la cabeza inclinada mientras cerraba los ojos. Se había calmado lo suficiente como para volver a la cama.

De hecho, el pobre estaba agotado.

Raquel lentamente lo levantó en sus brazos, acunando al niño y lo llevó a su habitación.

Allí, Sergio la esperaba pacientemente.

La curiosidad ardía dentro de él, pero él sabía que Raquel era su propia persona y que siempre lo sería. Él estaba perfectamente feliz dejando que eso fuera así. Y Raquel no lo toleraría de otra manera.

Casi una hora después de dejar su habitación, Raquel regresó.

Y, para sorpresa de Sergio, no estaba sola.

En vez de eso, ella entró a su cuarto sosteniendo un Cincinnati muy soñoliento de un lado y un tazón metálico del otro.

Se sentó en la cama.

“¿Raquel?” comenzó, atrofiado. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Ayudando,” explicó fácilmente. “Mónica y Denver necesitan algo de tiempo para estar solos y el bebé seguía llorando, así que me ofrecí a dejar que Cincinnati se quedara con la tía Raquel esta noche.”

“¿Y el tazón?”

“Hielo, para ayudar a calmarlo.” Le besó la frente. “Pobre bebé. Sus molares están entrando, es una etapa complicada en la vida de un niño pequeño.”

Sergio parecía haberse tragado un bicho. Estaba tan alterado que puede que gritara. Aunque le gustaban los niños y disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con Paula, no sabía nada de bebés.... y mucho menos de bebés que lloraban con dolor.

Raquel sonrió al ver la expresión de su rostro.

“Sergio, cariño...” dijo ella, haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse. “Prácticamente ya está dormido. Créeme, lo peor ya pasó. Mejor vayamos a la cama.”

Asintió, aunque aún agobiado, y se reclinó sobre su almohada.

Suavemente, Raquel acostó al bebé cansado en la cama entre ella y Sergio, antes de acomodarse.

El niño todavía se movía un poco, así que Raquel movió su mano contra su espalda en círculos largos y suaves mientras tarareaba la misma canción de cuna que antes.

Mientras lo hacía, Sergio simplemente yacía allí, mirándola.... completamente maravillado.

Cuando el bebé finalmente se durmió, Raquel se dejó descansar y, muy pronto, el sueño también se apoderó de ella.

Sergio miró con admiración a Raquel.

La visión de Raquel con un bebé le derritió el corazón, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Nunca lo había considerado. Estaban bien como estaban, eran felices. Tenían a Paula, se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero al ver a Raquel sosteniendo al niño, algo en él se agitó.

Se suscitó un profundo deseo.

_Quería un bebé._

No sabía qué hacer con esa información.

Raquel amaba a su hija y parecía que disfrutaba cuidar de un bebé, pero eso no significaba que quisiera tener un bebé para ellos. Especialmente ahora.

Sea como fuere, el asunto tendría que esperar.

Iban a llevar a cabo el mayor atraco en la historia de su país en tres días, tenían que concentrarse.

La conversación sobre bebés tendría que esperar.

Colocando un brazo sobre Cincinnati y Raquel, Sergio los sostuvo a ambos y se dejó descansar.


End file.
